Determined Tale
by KaizaDelmassy
Summary: What if Chara had somehow been revived shortly before Frisk fell into the Underground? What if she helped Frisk through the Underground? Female Frisk x Female Chara, Hybrid Chara. Warning mentions of abuse. This story is also on Wattpad under the same name and Penname.
1. Prologue: Revival and Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. It belongs to Toby Fox.

Summary: What if Chara had somehow been revived shortly before Frisk fell into the Underground? What if she helped Frisk through the Underground? Female Frisk x Female Chara, Hybrid Chara. Warning mentions of abuse.

"Talking"

'Sign Language'

' _Thinking'_

" **Flowey/Hyperdeath Asriel talking"**

AN: This takes inspiration from some other fics can't remember all their names right now but two that stand out are Charatale and Underschool both great stories though Charatale is still a work in progress. Just so we're clear I'm not trying to steal anyone's work and anything that is overly close to anyone else's story is purely coincidental. If at anytime I do use something from another author it will only be with their express permission and with a note at the start of the chapter. Also in this story Chara and Frisk are teenagers. While Chara did die as a child when she was revived it was at the proper age. Chara is 16 while Frisk is 14. Also Frisk can talk in this story but will use sign language at first. Without further Ado on with the story.

Prologue: Revival and Meeting

Reddish brown eyes opened slowly as their owner sat up stiffly their body aching a bit as if she hadn't moved in a long time. Which in actuality she hadn't it had been at least six years since she was last amongst the living. The young woman the red eyes belonged to had auburn hair that went to just a little below her shoulders. If she were standing she'd be fairly tall being about five foot ten inches. She was wearing a green sweatshirt with a yellow stripe on it, brown jean shorts that stopped at her knees, and scuffed brown shoes. Another noticeable feature was the gold markings under her left eye that seemed to resemble half a flame and half a heart.

This young woman's name is Chara Dreemurr. A child who had fallen into the under ground at the age of nine and died a year later. Though while living with her adoptive family for that year she had a better life then she did on the surface.

After taking a moment to get her bearings and looking around herself she slowly stood up. "I'm in the ruins? What am I doing here? Didn't I die?" She asked quietly not expecting any answer since she was the only one here. She looked down at her body noticing that she was taller and had obviously aged. Especially since she now had breasts. "Well there's extra weight I'm going to have to get used to… Um since when were there flowers here?" she wondered noticing the golden flowers that had definitely not been planted there when she fell.

She walked towards the path that would lead to the rest of the ruins so that she could maybe figure out a few things when she heard what sounded like someone falling. She paused and turned back towards the Flowerbed, which she noticed was right under the hole she had originally fallen through. Looking she noticed that yes there was someone falling and they seemed like they were gonna land in a bad way.

Chara reached deep inside of herself accessing the magic she inherited from her mother and caused the wind around the human to shift. It was tough on her but she managed to keep up the control enough that the wind not only slowed her down by acted like a cushion softening her landing more then the flowers alone would. She could tell the other human was a girl the closer she got to the ground due to her physique.

Walking back towards the flower bed she noticed the girl had dark brown hair, seemed to be shorter then her by about half a foot, had a few scrapes, cuts, and bruises a couple of which were bandaged, and was wearing a purple shirt with blue stripes as well as a blue pair of overalls and white sneakers. She couldn't tell what color the other girl's eyes were though since she seemed to be unconscious. Though having experienced that fall herself she couldn't say she blamed them. She sat down against the wall near the entrance to the rest of the ruins to wait for the new girl to wake up.

' _Strange normally I wouldn't care about a human… Though looking at her she might have a past similar to my own.'_ As she thought that she clenched her fist in rage. Abuse, or what looked like abuse, was the main reason Chara had grown to hate humanity. That and the fact that most humans let themselves be controlled by their fear.

Chara spent a couple of hours resting against that wall before the other girl even stirred. The girl winced as she pushed herself up to look around and held her left arm close to her body as she sat up. Chara could see that the girl had honey brown eyes since she was facing her. She could also see fear in the girl's eyes as the girl tried to scoot as far away from Chara as possible.

Chara watched as the girl frantically made gestures with her hand that Chara recognized as sign language. 'Please don't hurt me.' For a moment rage flashed in Chara's eyes though it quickly vanished as the girl curled in on herself from fear.

Chara stood and approached the girl cautiously and as non threateningly as possible. "Hey look kid I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let anyone else hurt you either." The other girl looked at her fear still evident in her eyes though she seemed to believe Chara.

'Promise?' The girl hesitantly signed. Chara nodded to her and was rewarded with a small smile. 'My name is Frisk.' Frisk signed as she uncurled from her protective ball, though she still kept her left arm close to her chest. Now that she was closer Chara could tell that Frisk's left wrist had been injured, it didn't look broken but it was probably sprained pretty badly.

"I'm Chara nice to meet you." She said as she approached Frisk offering her hand out to her. "Here let me help you up." Frisk looked hesitant for a moment before taking the offered hand in her right one and letting Chara pull her up. Chara offered a patient smile in return after pulling Frisk up.

Chara wasn't sure what it was about Frisk but despite her timid nature, and apparent fragility, she seemed like a kind person. Something deep inside Chara wanted to protect this timid little girl. She was also doing her best not to let her anger at the multiple wounds she could see on Frisk. After all she didn't want to frighten her again.

'Where are we?' Frisk signed to Chara pulling her out of her musings.

"We're in the Underground behind the barrier the monsters were sealed in. The hole you fell through was the only weak spot in the barrier. The part of the Underground we're currently in is the ruins." Chara explained. She noticed that Frisk looked nervous at the mention of monsters. "Hey don't worry monsters are pretty much harmless." Well unless things had changed drastically since she died that is.

Frisk nodded at that seeming reassured. With that Chara lead the way towards the entrance of the Ruins proper. She noticed that Frisk was staying close behind her and gripping the sleeve of her shirt. Though at the moment she didn't really mind. She was still trying to figure out why she had woken up in the ruins as well as what had happened after Asriel absorbed her Soul. She remembered going up to the surface in control of Asriel's body then being attacked, but after that she didn't remember anything. Hopefully she would be able to find some answers as well as learning how and why she was alive.

AN: And that's it for the prologue for actual chapters they will vary in length depending on how much inspiration I have at the time. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Flowey and Toriel

Disclaimer: I still do not own Undertale. Undertale and all it's characters belong to Toby Fox I just play around in the amazing world he created.

"Talking"

'Sign Language'

' _Thinking'_

" **Flowey/Hyperdeath Asriel talking"**

Chapter 1: Flowey and Toriel

The next room they entered had a small patch of grass in the middle of the room. Out of the grass appeared a small yellow flower with a face. Chara raised an eyebrow at that. She definitely didn't remember any flowers having faces when she was alive not to mention the Flower seemed surprised to see her.

" **C-Chara is that you? B-but how you were Dead."** The flower said in shock causing Chara's eyebrow to rise further. She was pretty sure that she didn't know the flower. **"What's wrong Sis don't you remember me? No I suppose you wouldn't with how different I look."** The Flower said its face becoming more demonic looking as well as letting out a demented laugh.

Chara froze at that. Only one person had ever called her Sis. But as far as she knew he was dead. Frowning but keeping herself between the flower and Frisk she voiced her thoughts. "Asriel is that you? What happened to you?" She asked.

" **WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU DIED AND THEN GOT US BOTH KILLED AFTER I ABSORBED YOUR SOUL! AND IT'S NOT ASRIEL ANYMORE. IT'S FLOWEY. FLOWEY THE FLOWER."** Flowey said his face extremely angry looking as he shouted at Chara. She flinched a little at his harsh reply though she still kept Frisk hidden behind her. Due to the fact that Frisk was still holding onto her sleeve she could tell that Frisk was trembling from Flowey's violent outburst.

"Look Asri…Flowey, I never wanted this to happen okay. All I wanted was to help break the barrier." Chara stated not being completely honest. While she hadn't meant for Asriel to die, and definitely not to be turned into this, she had wanted a little more then just breaking the barrier.

" **You really expect me to believe that? Well it doesn't really matter now. Especially since I get the chance to put you back on the ground."** Flowey said as he pulled both Chara and Frisk into battle both their souls appearing before them. Though Flowey noticed the second determined soul he didn't comment on it as petals started to surround the souls.

"I won't let you." Chara said releasing her magic creating a spiral of green flames around herself and Frisk that burned the petals away. Seeing the flames Flowey retreated underground. Once the danger was gone Chara let go of her magic and promptly fell to her knees panting a bit.

'Are you okay?' Frisk signed after moving to where she was standing in front of Chara.

"Yea kid I'm fine. Just not really used to using magic yet." Chara said smiling tiredly. She was going to have to be more careful. After all she hadn't really had much practice with magic before she entered the underground let alone after she was adopted.

Frisk nodded accepting that answer and sat down next to Chara waiting for her to recover from her exhaustion. She picked up a nearby stick and drew in the patch of grass Flowey had appeared in earning an amused smile from Chara. After having rested for a few minutes Chara stood up and brushed the dirt off their knees before offering a hand to Frisk. Smiling warmly Frisk accepted Chara's hand and let Chara pull her to her feet.

Once they were both standing they heard footsteps approaching from the other entrance to the room, the one they needed to go through. Frisk immediately returned to hiding behind Chara. Soon the Monster that was approaching them from the opposite side of the room was visible. It was a goat woman in purple robes whom froze upon seeing Chara recognition flashing in her eyes.

"Chara my child, is that really you?" The goat woman asked in obvious surprise. Chara visibly relaxed at seeing the goat woman, causing Frisk to peak out from behind her.

"Yea mom it's me." Chara said offering a small smile. It was then that the goat woman seemed to take notice of Frisk behind Chara.

"Oh hello there little one. Do not be afraid I won't harm you. My name is Toriel I am the caretaker of the ruins. I come here often to see if any one has fallen down." Toriel said offering a friendly smile. Though Chara was slightly confused why Toriel would be in the ruins she brushed it off. After all it was probably because of her falling down all those years ago that Toriel checked to see if anyone new had fallen.

'Hello. My name is Frisk.' Frisk signed offering a friendly smile of her own and moving to where she was standing beside Chara rather then behind her.

"Well come along children. I will show you through the Ruins." Toriel said starting to head back the way she came from. Frisk took a hold of Chara's hand with a warm smile before the two started to follow her.

Chara was currently wondering how someone being so adorable was legal. She was also still trying to figure out why she was so protective of the fragile looking younger girl. After all there had to be a reason for it since she didn't generally like other humans. In the next room Toriel explained how there were puzzles throughout the ruins and their purpose before doing the puzzle to open the door.

The next room that they entered had a couple of switches that would deactivate the spikes at the far end of the room. Chara noticed that Toriel had clearly labeled which switches should be flipped. She let Frisk handle this since it wasn't difficult though she did stay close to the younger girl. The next room had a training dummy in it that Toriel had Frisk practice talking to after giving a warning that monsters may try to attack them.

This somewhat confused Chara since monsters hadn't really ever tried to attack her when she was a child. However she didn't mention this to Frisk not wanting to confuse her. After all Toriel knew more about the current state of the underground then Chara did, being dead tends to leave you out of the loop.

In the next room there was a winding path on the ground before a hallway. When they entered the hallway a Froggit appeared before Chara and Frisk drawing them into battle. Chara let Frisk decide the course of action curious how she would interact with an actual monster. She couldn't help laughing as Frisk decided to Flirt with the Froggit causing it to blush though it didn't really seem to understand what Frisk was 'saying'. Toriel chose that moment to appear and glare the Froggit into submission which caused Chara to laugh harder.

After going over the spike covered bridge, the solution to which was the room with the winding path, they came to a long hallway with a pillar at the end. After reaching the end of the hallway Toriel gave Chara her old cellphone stating that she had a couple errands to run. With that Chara and Frisk were left on their own for the time being.

"Well kid what do you say to doing some exploring?" Chara asked a smile on her face. She had a feeling she'd have as much with Frisk along as she and Asriel used to. Besides seeing how Frisk interacted with other monsters would probably be amusing as well.

Frisk nodded and Followed Chara into the next room where they saw a Froggit sitting next to the doorway they just came through. There was also a pile of leaves not far from them with something glittering on it. Something that caused Chara's eyes to widen. She grabbed Frisk's hand gently and led her to the glowing thing.

"Here touch this incase something bad happens to us we'll just wake up here." Chara said as they both touched the sparkle creating a Save with their Determination. Chara had never created a dual save before, but then again she had never met anyone else with enough determination before either. After all monsters didn't have nearly as much determination as humans or hybrids did.

'Chara, what did you mean by if something bad happens to us?' Frisk signed a little worried. Chara gave her a kind smile in return.

"Don't worry about it too much this is more of a precaution then anything else. I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." Chara replied. Frisk accepted this answer and nodded in reply. Chara then led Frisk to the room to the left where a bowl of Monster candy was sitting. She grabbed a piece for herself and one for Frisk.

It was at that moment that Frisk noticed she wasn't injured anymore. 'Huh? What happened?' She singed slightly confusing.

"Oh right I forgot to mention that save points like the one in the leaves heal you. Though they'll only work for us. Monster food like the candy we have will also heal some injuries since it's made with magic." Chara explained getting a child-like look of amazement from Frisk.

With that they returned to the previous room and started to head towards the far exit. Before they could reach it however a Whimsum meekly approached them pulling them into another battle. This time Frisk tried to console the poor thing but it burst into tears and fled. The Whimsum's reaction seemed to have upset Frisk since she had a frown on her face.

"Hey don't be upset Frisk. You tried your best to make friends with it, I just think it's too timid." Chara consoled the other girl. Frisk nodded at that smiling a little bit.

With that they carried on going through more rooms and some more encounters with monsters as well as a few more puzzles. Chara was starting to understand a little more why she was drawn to Frisk. For even though some of the monsters would actually initiate an attack on the pair Frisk kept to being a pacifist and doing things to befriend them all. Frisk definitely wasn't like most other humans who would have wanted nothing more then to harm monsters.

They met a sad ghost who was named Napstablook, and seemed vaguely familiar to Chara. Frisk cheered them up and seemed to love the hat they made out of their tears.

They also got a call from Toriel asking if Chara still preferred Butterscotch to Cinnamon which she definitely did. That question had brought a smile to her face since she could guess what Goat-mom was doing. Chara told Frisk she would love the surprise that Toriel was preparing.

It wasn't long after that that they made their way to a house in the ruins, a house that was very similar in design to the one at the Castle. Toriel was outside about to call them again and upon seeing them lead inside, though not before Chara and Frisk used the save point outside. Chara smiled as she smelled the scent of Butterscotch-cinnamon pie baking (Butt pie for short). Toriel then led the two of them to a room that was similar to the one Chara had shared with Asriel years ago, before running off to check on the pie.

Chara smiled as Frisk crawled into the bed and curled up to sleep. Chara turned the light off before laying on the bed next to her. "Chara you aren't going to leave me are you?" Frisk asked silently knowing it was a little too dark to see her signing.

"Don't worry kid I won't leave you. Even though I'd like to stay with Goat-mom for awhile I'm not going to let you explore on your own." Chara said getting a smile from Frisk. Chara smiled herself as the younger girl snuggled up to her and sighed contently.

AN: Welp there's chapter one done. Hope you all enjoy. Also yes I know I skipped over a lot of things but I'm not going to cover everything that happened in the games, just major things or ones that help Chara and Frisk's relationship. Also even though it wasn't expressly mentioned they did stop at the spider bake sale and bought both Spider Cider and a Donut.


	3. Chapter 2: Onward to Snowdin Part 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own Undertale. Undertale and all it's characters belong to Toby Fox I just play around in the amazing world he created.

"Talking"

'Sign Language'

' _Thinking'_

" **Flowey/Hyperdeath Asriel talking"**

AN: Warning mentions of abuse in this chapter. Before anyone gets any ideas I do not condone Child Abuse or any other type of Abuse. That being said it is a real problem that does happen and as such won't be avoided if it fits with the story. Also another Warning about Frisk being potentially overly adorable this chapter.

Chapter 2: Onward to Snowdin Part 1

Chara was the first one to wake up a few hours later. However she was prevented from getting up due to a pair of arms holding her close. It also didn't help that at some point Frisk's legs had been tangled up with her own. She also realized that instead of using the actual pillow Frisk was using her breast as pillows. This caused a slight blush to cover her face.

She glanced to the side and noticed two plates lying on the floor and smiled. Looked like Goat-mom had brought them each a slice of pie while they slept. Even though she was still curious why Toriel wasn't still living with Asgore she was glad for the reminder of when se was a kid. Both she and Asriel would often wake to pie waiting for them.

Chara was pulled out of her reminiscing by Frisk's arms tightening around her and the girl shaking. She could also hear Frisk whimpering in her sleep. Gently Chara shook Frisk to wake her up.

Frisk's eyes immediately shot open and she looked around the room in fear at first before looking back to Chara. She buried her face in Chara's chest and cried. Not entirely sure what to do Chara began to rub Frisk's back while holding her close and whispering reassurances to her. After a few minutes Frisk's crying turned into hiccupping sobs and then slowly stopped altogether.

 **(Warning depictions of abuse from this point. If you're not comfortable with reading about abuse skip to end of warning.)**

"You okay kid?" Chara asked. Frisk pulled her head back to look at Chara before shaking her head and then burying it in Chara's chest again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Chara was doing her best to keep her voice soft. She also reached over and turned on the lamp so that Frisk could sign her answer if she wanted to.

Frisk looked up Chara her eyes still damp and seeming to sparkle from crying. 'Not really… but I probably should.' She signed getting a patient smile from Chara. Frisk took a deep breath before beginning to tell her story. 'I was dreaming that I was back up on the surface with my relatives. They were really angry with me for running away again. I tried to apologize and tell them I didn't tell anyone but they wouldn't listen. They took turns whipping me with the belt and even used the hot poker again.' She stopped there and started crying again. Chara was looking at her in shock and internally she was seething.

Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk and pulled her in close stroking her hair. "Don't worry kid they won't hurt you anymore. You're safe now." Chara said already mentally plotting the murder of Frisk's relatives if she ever met them. "Hey Frisk would you let me look at your back?" Chara asked figuring that was where most damage would be from the nightmare Frisk had just told her about.

Frisk froze at that question looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She looked like she wanted to do anything but that. The gentle concerned look in Chara's eyes was enough to sway Frisk though. She nodded before moving away from Chara a little bit and turning her back to the older girl as she took off her sweater.

Chara felt like she was going to be sick seeing the scarring on the younger girl's back. There were multiple long diagonal scars that were consistent with being whipped with a belt. There were also burn scars that matched being struck with something hot, such as a hot fireplace poker. Since she could also see Frisk's arms she recognized scars that were obviously caused by a knife, none of them in places that suggested they were self-inflicted.

 **(End of Warning it's safe to look again.)**

"Okay kid you can put your shirt back on." Chara said noticing Frisk relaxing as she slipped her sweater back on. Once Frisk had her sweater on again Chara pulled her into another hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you again kid I promise."

Frisk smiled at that snuggling into Chara's embrace. Even though they didn't know each other very well Frisk felt like she could trust Chara. Not to mention that being in Chara's arms felt like the warmest and safest place on the planet.

As for Chara she could understand more why she was drawn to Frisk. It was because she was fragile and needed to be taken care of, not like a china doll per say but she did need someone to protect her. That along with the kindness she showed befriending each of the monsters she met.

They just sat like that for a couple more minutes before they both got up grabbing the pies that were on the floor. They sat on the bed eating the pie in silence for a few moments before Chara got up leading Frisk to the Living room where they saw Toriel reading a book and then into the kitchen After putting their plates in the sink Chara walked over to the fridge and opened it. She smiled seeing that Toriel still kept it stocked with name brand chocolate bars, even if this wasn't the Home at the palace.

She grabbed a couple of the chocolate bars putting them in her pocket for later. Frisk just watched her curiously. Chara then led them back into the living room and towards Toriel.

"Hey mom where's the exit to the ruins?" Chara asked pulling Toriel out of her reading.

Toriel frowned at that looking at both of the girls. "Are you sure you want to leave my children?" She asked getting a nod from Frisk and Chara.

"Yea I think it'd be a good idea to show Frisk the rest of the underground at the very least." Chara said smiling a little bit.

Toriel sighed at that but nodded sadly. "Alright I know you're strong enough to watch out for yourself and Frisk. But you should know a lot has changed since you died. Asgore may try to take Frisk's soul so that he has the final one he needs to break the barrier."

That news surprised Chara greatly. Though it did explain why monsters attacked humans now. That also meant six other humans had fallen down before Frisk. Chara wrapped her arm around Frisk and smiled.

"I won't let anyone take Frisk's and if Dad tries I'll kick him in a very painful place." Chara said a vicious smile on her face. Toriel couldn't help chuckling despite herself.

"The exit to the rest of the underground is in the basement. Go on through I won't try to stop you." Toriel told them before getting up and giving each of the girls a hug that they returned.

With that the two girls made their way downstairs Chara leading the way with Frisk holding her hand and following behind. They walked down a couple hallways in the basement before reaching a purple door with the Delta Rune on it, although Frisk didn't know that was what the symbol was called.

After going through the door they find themselves in what looked like a snowy forest path. Chara walked towards a bush near the door they'd just exited having noticed something odd about it. She knelt down and found herself looking at the lens of a video camera.

"Okay there's a camera in the bush… that's not creepy at all." Chara said wondering who could have put the camera there.

'Maybe it's for security reasons?' Frisk signed just as confused as Chara was. Chara just shook her head and then lead the way forward again. The walked around large log like branch heading towards a bridge. Before they reached the bridge however there was a snap behind him and when they turned they noticed the branch was broken.

Chara was slightly on edge thinking about what could possibly break the log like branch. However she continued on though she and Frisk both stopped when they reached bridge hearing footsteps behind them. They also took note of the strange gate like structure that was built over the bridge.

"Humans don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand." A deep and slow, almost lazy, voice said from behind them. Turning around Frisk timidly reached out her hand and gripped the figures hearing a farting sound as she did causing her to giggle a bit. Chara wasn't sure whether to be confused or amused as she looked at the short skeleton that was now in front of them.

"Ah the old whoopee cushion in the hand gag always gets them. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He introduced with a permanent smile on his face.

'Nice to meet you Sans, I'm Frisk.' Frisk signed introducing herself and offering a friendly smile.

"I'm Chara. Nice to meet you or whatever Comedian." Chara said offering a small smile of her own.

"Well don't let me keep you two you should go on through. Don't worry my brother made the bars too large to stop anything." Sans said. With that Chara and Frisk crossed the bridge then ended up hiding behind the Sentry station as Sans talked with his brother who was apparently named Papyrus.

Chara noticed while they were hiding that there was a jar of pickle relish under the sentry station as well as a bottle of Ketchup and Mustard. She wondered if the comedian sold hotdogs as well. Somehow she didn't think that she'd be surprised if he did.

Once Papyrus had left, though not before some terrible bone puns were made, Chara and Frisk were free to come out of hiding. Sans then asked them if they would do them a favor. That favor being letting his brother see and interact with real humans, in other words the two of them. Chara was tempted to refuse but Frisk being the kind person she was agreed. With that out of the way Sans said he would be up ahead before walking back in the direction they had just come from then vanishing.

"Did that really just happen? I'm really confused as to what is going on right now." Chara said trying to figure out where the comedian had vanished.

'Should we keep going?' Frisk asked confused as well but deciding to ignore it. After all Sans seemed like a nice enough guy?

"Yea might as well." Chara said allowing Frisk to take her hand again as she lead the way into the next area. There was a save point in this area as well as a box with a sign next to the box explaining it's use. After using the save point Chara looked in the box and pulled out the Tough Gloves putting them on. Frisk gave her a look at that.

"I'm just being prepared in case we run into someone that we can't talk down from a fight." Chara explained getting a hesitant nod from Frisk. Chara smiled and gave the younger girl a hug. "Don't worry I won't hurt anyone unless there's absolutely no other choice." Frisk smiled at that glad Chara was taking her feelings into account.

AN: Okay going to stop this chapter here. Before anyone complains about the 'Frisk is fragile' thing let me explain. The way I see it Abuse victims can come out of it in a few different ways.

They come out of it and make a complete recovery from the abuse being stronger then they were before. This out come isn't the most likely but is possible.

They recover some from the abuse but still bear some mental scaring from the experience. These people aren't as well adjusted afterwards as the first category but also aren't in too bad of shape.

They never fully recover and always have deep lasting physical and mental scars and are emotionally fragile. This is the category that Frisk and honestly a large number of abuse victims fall into. They need people who are patient and caring and strong there to take care of them. Not to treat them as a china doll but to be a pillar for them to lean on. They need someone that can help them put their life back together and who lets them know it's okay to break down and be weak. Someone that let's them know that despite everything they are loved.


	4. Chapter 3: Onward to Snowdin Part 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Undertale. Undertale and all it's characters belong to Toby Fox I just play around in the amazing world he created.

"Talking"

'Sign Language'

' _Thinking'_

" **Flowey/Hyperdeath Asriel talking"**

AN: Warning lots of Dogs this chapter. Dogs and pets so many pets. You have been warned.

Chapter 3: Onward to Snowdin Part 2

Upon entering the next area they noticed both Sans and Papyrus standing at the other end of the path. "How the heck did he get in front of us?" Chara asked Frisk quietly not wanting to draw the two skeletons attention to them. Thankfully at the moment they seemed occupied with their own conversation.

'Um.. I'm not sure?' Frisk signed just as confused. Chara and Frisk really want to draw attention to themselves, but if they wanted to explore more of the underground they had to go forward. Taking a hesitant step forward they stopped when both Skeletons turned towards them.

"OMG SANS ARE THOSE HUMANS?" Papyrus the taller of the two skeleton brothers asked. Frisk flinched slightly at the loudness of his voice much as she had when they were hiding. (Most abuse victims don't do with yelling so even though Papyrus is pretty much harmless his loud boisterous voice does frighten Frisk a little.)

"Yup looks like it." Sans replied in his normal lazy tone.

"HUMANS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CAPTURE YOU AND THEN I SHALL BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND HAVE MANY ADMIRING FANS. PROCEED IF YOU DARE HUMANS. BUT BE WARNED IF YOU DO YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE MANY CHALLENGING PUZZLES AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NYEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus said before walking on ahead.

Frisk at this point was hiding behind Chara trying to make herself as small as possible. Chara turned around pulling her into a hug to comfort her. It looked like violence wasn't the only thing Frisk didn't like. Though Chara supposed yelling probably went hand in hand with what had happened to Frisk so it was understandable.

"Hey there kiddo you alright?" Sans asked walking up to the two. Frisk looked at the shorter skeleton and nodded hesitantly.

"The kid has just been through stuff that made her skittish around loud noises." Chara explained not actually giving anything away. After all she was pretty sure monsters really wouldn't understand what abuse was anyways.

Sans nodded accepting that explanation though he had a feeling there was more to it. However he was too lazy to push for more information, not to mention the fact that he didn't think the girls knew him well enough to share their secrets anyways.

"Well don't worry Paps may be excessively loud most of the time but he's pretty harmless." Sans explained getting a nod from Chara since that's what she had thought when seeing Papyrus.

With that Sans walked off in the wrong direction again. Chara just shook her head at that while Frisk chuckled a little bit. The next area they walked into had a sentry station that wasn't built well they also ran into a Snow Drake and Frisk laughed at his jokes, as well as an Ice Cap whose hat the two of them avoided looking at. The next area they went into had a sign that said **'Absolutely no moving'** on it. There was a sentry station next to the sign.

Since they had to proceed forward they started walking in front of the station but were stopped as they were drawn into a battle. "Did something move? I can only see moving things. If something were moving say a Human I'll make sure it never moves again." Doggo said.

The first thing that Chara and Frisk did was checking Doggo's stats. "Attack six defense one, easily excited by movement, hobbies include squirrels." Chara muttered loud enough for Frisk to hear.

"Don't move an inch." Doggo said as he attacked a blue dagger moving toward them. Frisk and Chara held completely still allowing the attack to pass over them.

Once the attack had passed Frisk reached forward and pet Doggo causing him to freak out since something that wasn't moving had pet him. They stayed completely still for a second attack and Chara grabbed Frisk's wrist before she could pet the dog, moving it to the spare button instead.

Doggo muttered something about needing dog treats and vanished into his sentry station. They walked past some smoked dog treats and saw Sans again standing right next to the entrance of the next area. 'How's he doing that?' Frisk signed still confused how he kept getting ahead of them by going the opposite direction. Chara shrugged in response to that.

When they approached Sans he gave them advice on fighting Papyrus telling them about blue attacks. Although the information was a little late since they had just experienced Blue attacks while fighting Doggo. After talking to Sans, Frisk and Chara moved on to the next area, which was an icy area with a sign in the middle.

After reading the sign they went north and met a snowman that asked them to take a piece of it with them. Frisk agreed taking a small piece of the snowman and storing it in her pocket. She was hoping that the snowman, and thus the snowman piece, were magical so it wouldn't melt.

When they entered the next area to the east they saw Papyrus and Sans waiting for them. 'Wasn't Sans behind us?' Frisk signed to Chara getting a nod in return.

They then had to go through an invisible maze while holding an electric orb. Although Papyrus had walked back to them to give them the orb, which showed them the correct path. After that they passed a snow bowling/golf game. They ignored it however in favor of moving to the next area.

There they encountered Lesser Dog. When Frisk first raised her hand to pet him his neck started to extend. Each subsequent pet made his neck rise higher and higher until he eventually ascended to the clouds and was incapable of being pet, though he appreciated the effort. Eventually his head and neck started to descend again.

"I think you might have a problem…" Chara said though she noticed that Frisk seemed to be very happy with petting the dog. At least she probably wouldn't have to ask Frisk what her favorite animal was? The petting continued for a while longer until Lesser Dog's head became buried in snow.

After that they found a map, covered by some small snowballs. The map lead them to a button that was between a few trees that deactivated the spikes. Before they could proceed though two dogs in cloaks stopped them.

"What's that strange smell?" One of the dogs said while both dogs circled them, this one sounded male.

"Where's that smell?" The other dog said, this one sounded female.

"If you're a smell identify yoursmelf." The male dog said as the two dogs came to a stop. "Here's that smell it makes me want to Eliminate." Male dog. "Eliminate You" Female dog.

Chara and Frisk were then pulled into a battle with Dogamy and Dogaressa. The first thing Frisk did was pull Chara down into a roll with her in the snow. Chara was both surprised and embarrassed with the position they ended up in. They then had to dodge the couple's axes, Chara controlling the roll to dodge this time. Both girls were flushed from the cold and embarrassment now, though secretly Chara was happy about being on top this time. After the Dogs re-sniffed them and dodging another attack they both pet one of the two dogs. After that they were free to go on.

In the next area both Sans and Papyrus were waiting for them. 'I think we should just stop questioning how he does it.' Frisk signed Chara nodding at that. Trying to figure out how Sans worked was hurting her brain.

Papyrus asked Sans where his puzzle was and they were told that it was on the ground in front of them. Chara and Frisk walked up to the piece of paper laying on the ground to see that it was a word search. When it did nothing to stop them Sans mentioned that he should have used the crossword from the newspaper. Papyrus thought that Junior Jumble was tougher. Since Sans and Papyrus couldn't decide they wanted Frisk and Chara to tell them which they thought was harder.

Chara honestly had no opinion so decided to let Frisk answer. 'I think that Junior Jumble is harder.' Frisk signed making Papyrus happy. Sans then thanked her for saying that just to make Papyrus happy. Though it was obvious that Frisk was still having issues with how loud Papyrus was.

The next area they entered had a table with a plate on it and a frozen plate of spaghetti as well as a mouse hole and microwave. There was also a note from Papyrus explaining the trap and a Save Point. When looking at the microwave they noted that it wasn't plugged in and all of the settings said spaghetti.

"Lets rest here for a bit kid." Chara said sitting down on the ground and pulling Frisk into her lap. Frisk blushed at the action but didn't protest. Chara then reached into her pockets and pulled out both of the Candy Bars she had grabbed at Toriel's handing one to Frisk.

'Thank you.' Frisk signed before she opened her candy bar Chara having already opened her own and started eating it.

"Don't mention it kid." Chara replied smiling while holding Frisk with one arm, since her other hand was holding her chocolate.

Frisk thought about explaining that she wasn't just thanking Chara for the chocolate. However as they sat there enjoying the chocolate and each other's company she felt that the older girl already knew. So instead of saying more she settled for snuggling into Chara's embrace.

AN: This chapter is a bit shorter and I may have skipped the color puzzle I can't remember but yea… the rues on that puzzle melt my brain anyways so it will not be appearing ever. That puzzle will be skipped entirely both times it appears. Next chapter the girls should actually finally make it to Snowdin. Also there is a poll on my profile so please be sure to vote on it.


	5. Chapter 4: Accidents

Disclaimer: I still do not own Undertale. Undertale and all it's characters belong to Toby Fox I just play around in the amazing world he created.

"Talking"

'Sign Language'

' _Thinking'_

" **Flowey/Hyperdeath Asriel talking"**

AN: Just realized there was only four dogs last chapter. I had intended to include Greater Dog but then decided against it since it had taken me so long to write such a short chapter. Still hopefully the cute ending made up for it? Also holy cow over 20 followers already…Do you guys really love my story that much? Warning emotional rollercoaster at start? Okay actually real Warning this chapter will be exceptionally short… Sorry.

Chapter 4: Accidents and Snowdin

After sitting in the snow for a while the two decided it was time to move on. Unfortunately for Frisk this meant she had to move from her comfy position in Chara's lap. After standing up, and stuffing the chocolate wrapper in her pocket, Frisk offered a hand to Chara.

Chara took the offered hand and let Frisk help her up. However since her legs had fallen asleep, from sitting in the snow and having Frisk in her lap, she stumbled into Frisk and fell on top of her. As they fell Chara had tried to catch herself but her hand landed on something soft. Without thinking she squeezed lightly and got a surprised squeak from the girl under her followed by immediately being shoved off. Frisk stood up and moved over closer to the entrance of the next area covering her chest her face red.

Chara laid on the ground for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. After a second her face reddened as well and she slapped herself. _'Stupid stupid stupid.'_ Chara thought to herself. She rubbed her legs to get the blood flowing in them properly so that she could stand up again. Once she was standing up she walked towards Frisk.

Frisk wrapped her arms tighter around herself and scooted a little further away from Chara. It was obvious that she was struggling with her emotions at the moment. Frisk seemed like she was trying her best not to cry and like she wanted nothing more to just curl up and cry in a corner at the same time.

Chara sighed and stayed where she was for the moment clenching her fists at her side. She felt like such an idiot right now. Sure it was an accident but still it was something that shouldn't have happened. She was having trouble deciding if she wanted to comfort Frisk or just find a hole to curl up and die in.

"Frisk I didn't… I never wanted to… I mean…." Chara stopped not sure how to word what she wanted to say. She also wasn't doing nearly as well at keeping her tears back, which frustrated her further. They had been becoming such close friends too then she had to go and mess it up.

Frisk looked at Chara frowning a little bit. She felt bad for freaking out now with how upset Chara seemed by it. She was still too awkward to say anything about it though; she did enjoy positive physical contact but she was definitely not ready for anything like that.

'Can we just move to the next area? It's cold just standing here with wet clothes.' Frisk signed to Chara still keeping a little distance between them. Though she wasn't completely closed off anymore.

Chara wiped her eyes on her sleeve and nodded at that. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She was avoiding looking Frisk in the eyes still upset with herself. How was she ever gonna make up for this? She just shook her head and continued on to the next area Frisk following after her.

The two of them walked in silence for a little bit however they were soon drawn into a battle. The monsters they encountered were Snow drake, Ice cap, and Jerry. When the first set of Attacks came Frisk noticed something off, Chara wasn't paying as much attention as she normally does.

Fearing for her friend's life Frisk jumped towards Chara shoving her out of the way and getting clipped in the side by the ice. She fell to the ground holding her side just as Chara was shocked out of her current state. "Frisk." Chara released her magic towards the monsters, forgetting to hold back, and accidentally killed them in green flames.

Once the Monsters were gone Chara moved closer to Frisk. "Frisk oh god I'm so sorry. You're hurt… It's all my fault if I had been paying attention…" She stopped as Frisk forced herself up and hugged the older girl.

'It's alright. It's not even that deep; we're both alive that's what matters. You said you wouldn't leave me remember?' Frisk signed smiling at Chara.

"Yea you're right. Look Frisk…. I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to… well you know." Chara said blushing and looking off to the side.

Frisk blushed as well before smiling softly and replying. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry too for freaking out on you." She said softly smiling more as Chara returned the hug.

After a few minutes they started to head on through the rest of Snowdin Forest. They had to do a few more puzzles and some more battles before they eventually came to a bridge where Papyrus showed off a veritable death trap, though he thankfully didn't activate it. After Papyrus left Sans noticed that the two seemed to be closer, as well as the fact that their clothes were pretty wet.

"Oho did the two of you get a little Frisky to stay warm?" Sans asked chuckling before he had to dodge a green fireball from a red faced Chara. Frisk's face as well was really red though she was now hiding behind Chara using the older girl's shirt to hide her face.

AN: Uh yeah so this chapter ended up just being a scene that wouldn't leave me alone and um I couldn't think of anything else that would transition well with it so I just had them finish the Snowdin Forest area. Next chapter will be Snowdin and probably some more fluff? Um at the moment on the poll it looks like it's leaning towards. Still plenty of time to vote though if you haven't next chapter will probably be longer anyways since I'll at least try to get them started in Waterfall. The Grillby's scene may also happen with the addition of Chara of course.


	6. Chapter 5: Snowdin Part 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own Undertale. Undertale and all it's characters belong to Toby Fox I just play around in the amazing world he created.

"Talking"

'Sign Language'

' _Thinking'_

" **Flowey/Hyperdeath Asriel talking"**

AN: Since someone Asked about this I will be listing LV of Chara and Frisk every chapter before the start of it. Also LV will be at the end as well if it changes during the chapter.

Chara LV 2 HP 24/24 (If Jerry, Ice Cap, and Snow Drake give enough EXP for two levels let me know.)

Frisk LV 1 HP 15/20 (She was injured saving Chara,)

Chapter 5: Snowdin Part 1

As soon as they entered the start of Snowdin Frisk stopped with a frown on her face. This caused Chara to stop as well and look back at her. "Something wrong kid?" She asked.

'You killed them.' Frisk signed still frowning. Chara looked confused at this. 'Those monsters, you killed them.'

"Oh…. I was kind of more worried about you at the time." Chara said frowning herself. "I didn't want to kill them though. Honest it was a complete accident."

Frisk nodded accepting that answer since Chara really did look apologetic. 'Just if a situation like that happens again don't immediately resort to attacking.' Frisk admonished her. 'Try to deal with them peacefully first. I'll keep myself from getting more heavily injured.'

Chara nodded at that before responding. "I can do that." Sure she had mostly let Frisk deal with the monsters, mainly because it was fun watching what she'd do, but Chara knew she could deal with them peacefully as well. After all it's not like she was heartless, and she did feel bad for the monsters she killed.

Their first stop was the store, where they got a few Cinnamon Bunnies. There was a dimensional box out in front of the store right next to a save point. After using the save point they decided to go to the Inn and stay the night, that way they could at least get some sleep. After paying for the room and going up to it the girls stripped out of their wet clothes so that they wouldn't get sick. They hung them up on a line that was in the room for convenience. (Yes I am that lazy deal with it.)

Frisk was the first one to climb under the covers and get comfortable, though she left plenty of room for Chara. Chara on the other hand seemed a little hesitant about climbing into bed with the younger girl. She kept thinking back to what had happened in the forest.

'Chara you're gonna get sick if you just stand there like that.' Frisk signed to her with a concerned frown. After another moment of hesitation Chara turned off the light and climbed into bed with the younger girl trying to ignore the fact they were both naked except for their panties.

Frisk smiled and snuggled up to Chara. Chara smiled and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. She noticed that it didn't take long for Frisk's breathing to even out as she drifted off to sleep. Chara couldn't help but smiling as she continued to hold Frisk.

It was obvious to her that Frisk enjoyed positive physical contact, which made sense. After all the scars showed that she'd had more then enough of the negative kind. So it made sense that Frisk would want affection and positive physical contact that came with it. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but she could have sworn some part of her was purring in contentment with just having Frisk around.

Despite not fully understanding why she enjoyed having Frisk around so much she was still glad that the younger girl was here with her. She was sure that things would probably have been different if she hadn't met Frisk. Especially after the meeting with Flowey, she really wanted to make the ones responsible pay. But at the same time she didn't want to do something that would upset Frisk.

' _Who would have thought that opinion of another human would matter so much to me?'_ With that thought Chara drifted off to sleep with Frisk happily snuggled in her arms. Thankfully the next room over was empty otherwise they probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep.

Chara was woken up a few hours later by whimpering and shaking. She looked down at Frisk and noticed that she seemed to be having another nightmare. "Shh its okay kiddo I've got you, you're safe." Chara said to her rubbing soothing circles into her back. Frisk let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer into Chara. Chara smiled as she continued rubbing circles on Frisk's back before drifting back to sleep herself.

The next time she woke up was to the feeling of the blankets being moved away and she noticed that Frisk had slipped out of her arms. She smiled as she watched the younger girl getting dressed. She hadn't really noticed it before but Frisk had a very nice figure. She blushed when Frisk looked her way and smiled.

'Good morning Chara.' She signed before slipping on her sweater. Chara muttered a good morning back as she got out of the bed and started to put her own clothes on. Chara didn't notice that Frisk was checking her out this time and was just as red as Chara had been. If Frisk had ever been unsure which team she batted for she wasn't now. She looked away as Chara turned to face her again while putting her shirt on though the older girl caught the action and smirked.

"Admiring the view?" She asked walking towards Frisk her shirt still hanging off her arms. Frisk's face somehow became even redder as she tried to stutter out a response forgetting to even try signing. Chara chuckled moving closer and kissing Frisk on the forehead before pulling her sweatshirt on fully. "I don't mind. After all I enjoyed the view as well." She said with a wink, causing Frisk to hide her face in her hands.

After a couple minutes Frisk looked up with a light blush on her face still. 'Did you mean it?' Chara smiled and pulled Frisk into a hug.

"Of course I meant it. You're beautiful Frisk." She said while holding the younger girl. Frisk snuggled into Chara's arms and started to cry at hearing that. "Did I say something wrong?" She was concerned now; she hadn't meant to make Frisk cry.

Frisk buried her face in Chara's chest and shook her head. "No one's ever said that to me before." She said softly being to content in Chara's arms to pull away and sign her response. That response just made Chara hold her tighter.

"Well it's the truth kid and anyone that says differently is blind." Chara said causing Frisk to giggle a bit. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they separated and went back downstairs.

The first thing they did after leaving the Inn was use the Save Point again. After that they went to explore the cute little town. They stopped at Grillby's for food. Frisk ordered herself some fries while Chara ordered a burger.

Frisk noticed while they were eating that the Dogs they had met in the forest were there as well. There were also monsters they hadn't ever seen before there, though everyone seemed to be having a good time. She supposed living in such a small tight knit community would do that.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" Chara asked looking at Frisk.

'Everyone seems so happy and hopeful. It makes me want to help them anyway I can.' Frisk signed to Chara getting a smile in return.

"Don't worry we'll think of something." Chara said smiling. She already knew how to break the barrier and did still have a plan for taking care of it. At the moment reaching the castle was going to be a problem. That and finding out exactly why monsters were attacking humans now, where they hadn't before she'd died.

AN: Kay I know this is another short chapter but I had another change of plans. I've decided that the Poll will stay up till the 31st that's one week from this being posted. The reason for this is that the story now has almost 30 followers and only 8 people have voted. I wouldn't feel right going on the opinion of less then half of my audience. However if you don't vote with in the next week no matter the outcome you have no right to complain, the poll has been up for a week already.

Also before anyone has the chance to say I'm making the ship sail too quickly I would like to say that it's not. Sure Chara was flirting with Frisk but that's as far as it's gone so far. Plus they are both teenagers they're gonna notice things and start exploring their sexuality. However their relationship is growing and so the dynamic will change a little. Technically they are still figuring out what their dynamic is as friends. Not to mention Frisk is an abuse victim, she's basically been starved for affection so she enjoys the attention Chara gives her. She also enjoys hugs and cuddles because they make her feel warm and safe.

Don't get me wrong no one has complained about any of this I'm just trying to prevent issues before they happen. I'm actually really glad that so many have said they enjoy this story despite it's darker theme. Anyways that's it for this chapter, next one will not be out till after the First of April since that's when the poll will be closed. I'll also try to make that chapter longer to make up for the wait.


	7. Chapter 6: Snowdin Part 2 Bonetrousle

Disclaimer: Nope Undertale is still owned by Toby Fox.

AN: So glad I did a poll really I am, only 10 of my 30+ story followers even bothered to vote. Was so worth my time to give people an option rather then going with my original plan. Anyways Closed the poll early because it was obvious people don't want a say so from now on, if something has two possible outcomes I'm writing them both. One as part of the main story and one as a one-shot. But unlike this time around it won't be the lesser evil option that gets written, since that's what the poll was for, it will be the worse option that gets written as the main story. You only have yourselves to blame. Not sorry for this rant at all, I was nice and gave you all the choice to voice your opinion through the poll and more then half of you didn't take it even though I know most if not all of you saw the chapter, there's this thing called a traffic graph people and I do view it.

"Talking"

'Sign Language'

' _Thinking'_

" **Flowey/Hyperdeath Asriel talking"**

" _ **Mannequin/anyone controlled by Mannequin"**_

Chara LV 2 HP 24/24

Frisk LV 1 HP 20/20

Inventory: Spider Cider, Spider Donut, One piece of monster candy each, Stick (equipped to Frisk), Tough Gloves (Equipped to Chara), Bandage (equipped to Frisk), Chara has no armor currently.

Chapter 6: Snowdin Part 2 Bonetrousle

After eating their food the girls walked back out of the restaurant and into the rest of Snowdin. They took the road that led to the north first. There they met a family of Rock monsters that were playing Monster and human, the kids were anyways. 'That is adorable.' Frisk signed to Chara who just smiled. They also saw a wolf throwing ice into the river. They went a little further north and came to an area that looked like it could act as a dock but there was no boat in site.

They headed back south to where they started and then continued on east. Frisk wanted to check out the library so they did. They read a few of the books before continuing on. They walked past a house that had two mailboxes, one jammed full of junk mail, and continued walking for a while till there was a very thick fog. However they didn't stop walking, although Frisk was gripping Chara's hand tighter so that she didn't lose track of her.

At the end of the path they were walking along was Papyrus blocking the way. "HALT HUMANS. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOW CAPTURE YOU, AND THEN I SHALL SEND YOU OFF TO THE PALACE, WHERE… WHILE I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THAT. BUT THE POINT IS MY DOING SO WILL FINALLY ALLOW ME TO BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD." Papyrus shouted before Chara and Frisk were drawn into battle.

(Play Bonetrousle during this scene, as it is the fight with Papyrus)

The first thing they did was look at their options Chara face-palmed at seeing a flirt option. Frisk just giggled at it. They decided to just try sparing Papyrus only to have their souls turned blue by his attack. They had to jump harder then normal to avoid the attacks and Frisk did get clipped by one of them.

Papyrus explained that they had to try harder to jump as blue represented both integrity and gravity. Chara grit her teeth at that, she had heard of Soul manipulation magic but never seen it before. Still she felt like they could do this. The girls kept trying to spare him and had to avoid more attacks.

Chara would use some of her wind magic to deflect the bones whenever it looked like one of them didn't jump hard enough. This saved them some but they still couldn't dodge all the attacks and both ended up taking a few hits here and there. However after a while they got into the rhythm of things and dodged most of the remaining attacks.

Right before Papyrus began his special attack something odd happened. Black mist seemed to appear out of nowhere and encircled Papyrus. It seemed like it was causing him a great deal of pain as well. After a moment it stopped and Papyrus straightened back up though something seemed off. For one thing Papyrus's eyes were alight with purple flames.

" _ **Oh no this won't do at all I'm afraid."**_ Spoke a voice that was nothing like Papyrus's. This voice sounded distorted and cracked and sent shivers down both girls' spines. _**"You see my plan only needs one Determined child. The First fallen human. The one who has the capacity to destroy everything."**_ The voice said. _**"I'm tired of watching you interfere girl."**_ With that the voice waved Papyrus's hand blasting Chara out of the battle. _**"Now Die!"**_ The voice then used Papyrus to summon an unavoidable cage of bones that struck Frisk dropping her health to zero and causing her soul to shatter. (Think of the attack Sans does if you show mercy on the Genocide route same thing.)

(Music end here.)

"FRISK!" Chara yelled tears running down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had been so close to Frisk yet had been unable to do anything. Gritting her teeth she stood up gritting her teeth. "Give. Her. Back." She bit out her fists clenched and wreathed in green flames. Her eyes also seemed to have become a more vibrant red. "GIVE. HER BACK." She threw a punch at the possessed Papyrus who simply blocked it with the same black mist that had appeared when the skeleton was possessed. The mist seemed to douse the flames that were on her hands.

" _ **Really now throwing a tantrum just because some worthless human is dead?"**_ The being controlling Papyrus was forced to dodge this time as the next punch came much faster then the first. _**"You detest humanity so why should the life of any of them matter to you?"**_ The voice made its puppet dodge another attack.

"Stop talking." Chara was not happy in the least. "I'm going to make you suffer for killing Frisk. I will find out who you are and completely destroy you." She kept trying to hit the possessed Papyrus to no effect.

" _ **I see we shall get nowhere this way. Very well I shall leave for now then."**_ With that the black mist was expelled from Papyrus, causing Papyrus to fall to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Chara stopped her attack and glared in the direction the mist flew. She looked at Papyrus and noted that he was only unconscious and not dead. After being reassured by that fact she moved over to Frisk's body and knelt down next to her fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Frisk. I'm so sorry. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you…" She broke off and laid her head and arms on Frisk's chest crying harder. "I was right there, and I couldn't do anything." To any observer it would be obvious that Chara was taking this hard.

"There has to be something… some way to make this right." Chara muttered as she continued crying. "I won't go on without you… it wouldn't be the same. I refuse to be in a world that doesn't include you." With that declaration she found herself in a new place.

It looked like an endless void of black except the area that she was kneeling on. It was gray and illuminated by a spot light. There were two options in front of her one said Continue the other said Reset. However her attention wasn't on that but the person that was currently standing over her.

"Ready to go back Chara?" Frisk asked smiling at Chara and offering her hand to her. Chara stared in disbelief her eyes still glistening with tears.

"K-kid is that really you?" She asked still in shock she got a nod in return. "But… you died… I watched it happen." Chara wasn't sure what to make of this situation.

"I did die." Frisk said sighing. "I was also really scared when I first ended up here. You see those options?" She indicated the continue and reset option getting a nod from Chara. "Those weren't here when I first got here. Instead I could see you and what was happening. I thought I was going to be stuck here and forced to watch you continue on alone." Frisk said sounding sad.

Chara gasped at that the pieces finally falling into place. "The save point." She said getting a confused look from Frisk. "We both used the save point at the same time. So if one of us ever needs to restart at it we can't unless the other also resets." She explained.

"So when you said you didn't want to live in a world that didn't include me that counted as you needing to reset as well?" Frisk asked confused. Chara shook her head at that.

"More of a case of I wanted to reset, all the way back to when you first fell if necessary." She finally took Frisk's hand and let the younger girl pull her up. She was surprised when Frisk nearly tackled her in a hug. She noticed that the younger girl was crying. "Frisk? What's wrong kid?" she asked concerned.

"I've never had someone that's cared so much." Frisk was clinging tighter to Chara who just held her close and rubbed soothing circles into her back. They stayed like that for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes.

When they separated they shared a look before nodding and both pressing the continue button. They were deposited outside the store and Inn at their last save point from before they had gone off to explore Snowdin.

'Chara what do we do about what happened when fighting Papyrus.' Frisk signed her face showing how worried she was. Chara sighed frowning herself before answering.

"There's a high chance whoever that black smoke was knows about how Determination works. After all they wouldn't have said they needed a Determined Human soul if they didn't. So odds are they will be back at some point." Chara explained still frowning. "However I don't think they'll try using Papyrus again… or at least I hope not." It was clear that she wasn't sure what was going on at the moment. After all she'd never even heard of a monster that could take control of another like that.

'We'll figure this out together.' Frisk signed offering a small smile to Chara. Chara smiled in return.

"Yeah you're right. We will figure it out together." Chara said before pulling the younger girl into a hug, which was returned enthusiastically.

AN: Okay this was supposed to be a longer chapter but it ended up stopping here. Also a new character makes their first appearance, kind of. Who or what is this black smoke and why do they need a Determined Human? Why is it that they want to destroy everything? Keep reading to find out.

This story has a blog now. To follow it go to dtfriskandchara dot tumblr dot com. just remove the spaces and replace the dots with..


	8. Not a Chapter just an ANRant

**This is not a chapter just an authors note.**

So apparently someone thinks I'm copying their story. Can someone go read Undertrashwriter's stories and tell me if there is any similarity at all? If anyone can point out for certain that I am copying them I will not only remove the story but stop writing on this site all together. That should make the person happy I'd think. Sorry to everyone else that follows me though.

I should also mention that until they said something to me I had never even heard of their fanfiction so copying it should be impossible. I pointed out in a message to them that they likely just read the title and didn't even give the story a chance when they saw it was 'the same as their story' and that they didn't even read the summary let alone any of the chapters. The review was on the first chapter so I'm pretty sure this is what Happened but still if I did somehow copy their story without ever seeing it I'd like to know.

Chapter 8 will be out by the end of the week probably if it turns out that I did not copy this person, again if somehow i did I'm taking this story down and quitting writing on this site altogether that way no one else I know nothing about can claim I copied them.


End file.
